Ce jour, devenu mémento
by Namuria
Summary: Est-ce que si on savait ce qui nous attendait demain on apprécierait dix fois plus le moment présent ? Profiter pleinement de ces éphémères qui soudain disparaissent. Une fois ces moments passés ou ratés il n'y a plus moyen de les récupérer. Mais peut-être que Grey y trouvera autre chose s'il se rappelle du meilleur, celui ressenti auprès de cette femme aux cheveux azur... UA


_Holà holà !_

 _Je ne pensais pas publier aujourd'hui et encore moins pour poster cette song-fic que je traîne depuis au bas mot plus d'un an... J'ai pris mon temps pour la finir (je viens tout juste de la boucler) mais j'avoue que j'en suis très satisfaite. Normalement ce texte faisait parti de mon recueil gruvia mais au final j'ai décidé de ne pas le rattacher car franchement il avait tout pour être un récit à part entière._

 _Comme d'habitude, je vous mets le résumé complet avant la fic. Quant au lien du morceau (c'est sur youtube), le voici : **https** (à rajouter sans les espaces **/ / :** ) _**youtu. be/2Y3ukW326JE** _(j'ai mis des espaces pour que le site accepte de l'afficher donc pour pouvoir le trouver, enlevez-les)._

 _Ah oui j'ai oublié de dire que c'est un UA (mon deuxième sur ce fandom, ça commence à me plaire de plus en plus, de sortir du contexte FT...).  
_

 _Les personnages tout comme le morceau, La Rua Madureira, appartiennent à leur auteur respectif, Hiro Mashima et Nino Ferrer._

 _NOTE : les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon profil._

 _Bonne lecture à vos mirettes !_

* * *

Ce jour, devenu mémento

Est-ce que si on savait ce qui nous attendait demain on apprécierait dix fois plus le moment présent ?

Profiter pleinement, tant qu'ils sont là, de ces éphémères qui soudain disparaissent. On ne s'en rend pas compte, de la facilité avec laquelle ils partent pour de bon ; en un claquement de doigt, du jour au lendemain, _juste comme ça_. Ça ne s'annonce pas, ne se pense pas et pourtant quand ça arrive ça déchire la toile bien préservée et formatée du quotidien. On oublie, n'y pensons pas qu'à tout moment ce qui est si normalement là peut d'un coup et à jamais se perdre.

Oui, une fois ces moments passés ou ratés il n'y a plus aucun moyen de les récupérer et d'y goûter.

Mais peut-être que Grey y trouvera autre chose s'il va au-delà et se rappelle du meilleur, celui ressenti auprès de cette femme à la tignasse cobalt…

* * *

L'immensité.

 ** _Je n'oublierai jamais la baie de Rio_**

Ce gouffre d'eau, sa profondeur aussi splendide que sa teinte outremer. Est-ce un miroir ? Car il n'y a pas de frontière, entre ce klein d'en haut et celui mouillé d'en bas ; ils imitent l'autre, se drapant chacun leur tour de cette couleur qui berce, qui capture, qui déporte, qui enlace. Aux côtés et en plein centre traînent des bosses à l'allure royaliste, leurs jumelles les montagnes accoutrées de poils végétaux ; tape-à-l'œil, elles habitent cet étendu marin et demeurent en quelque sorte ses habitants premiers. Une cohabitation du beau pour laquelle la psyché ne se lasse pas de lorgner.

Ces legos urbains, emboîtés les uns sur les autres forment un paquet, parfois une chenille. Impossible de les compter tant leur reproduction est phénoménale ; un virus à la propagation infernale. Comme des champignons, ils poussent. Peut-être ne sont-ils en fin de compte qu'une même et grande famille ? La masse, la surcharge, l'impersonnel, l'indénombrable. Leur squelette géométrique encercle jusqu'à la limite la parcelle de terrain. Le vert grappille encore de l'espace — mais qui peut dire jusqu'à quand ? Il se faufile n'importe où du moment que la place subsiste. Au final s'emmêle avec ce gris métallique une verdure fraîche d'éclat, comme si le nuage toxique ne parvenait à décolorer cet habit bourgeois.

 ** _La couleur du ciel le nom du Corcovado_**

Ce ciel si haut et si bleu, qui engloutit le regard... Quelques pâtés blancs se plantent au beau milieu ; certains se rassemblent, d'autres filent en solitaire sans guère se presser ou se bousculer. L'imaginaire se plaît à y voir du coton qui s'arrache en toute délicatesse pour mieux glisser sur cette pente cérulé. En ce jour du moins il en est ainsi ; l'éther suinte de grandeur car nul autre que lui n'est à ce point infini.

Ce relief populaire qui accueille en son sommet majestueux une statue légendaire. Une vue panoramique du haut, avec ce pic de granite frôlant les sept cent mètres d'altitude. Nul n'échappe à sa vue car il est le veilleur, celui qui jamais ne dort ou ne part. Pour l'éternel ce Christ siège, ses bras grands ouverts pour quiconque cherche la rédemption. Il paraît tellement menu quand c'est tout en bas que les yeux l'observent ; l'apparence d'une croix plus que d'un homme. Or une fois à ses pieds, sa dominance physique et symbolique écrase complètement ; il fascine.

Puis il y a cette avenue.

 ** _La rua Madureira, la rue que tu habitais_**

Ceinturée par la roche, elle-même colonisée par cette frondaison chatoyante et ubique. Remarquable comme ce colorant olive redonne une certaine vivacité au paysage, lui qui en majorité est truffé de béton ou de ciment délabré. L'usure rôde partout, même sur les gens. Ici, dans cette allée du peuple ne brille le fringant ni le propre aseptisé. La réalité, et ses déroutes incisent ; l'argent ne s'étale en toute démesure, ça ne dissimule ou ne travestie ce décor. Brut, vétuste, bordélique, troué, tel quel ; c'est le vivant du quotidien, celui subi par le plus grand nombre. La foule ne règne pas en despote bien que l'air siffle le péan du bruyant. Quelques rugissements de moteurs éclaboussent mais pas au point de tirailler l'ouïe. À dire vrai, une fois l'onde mécanique évanouie, le son redevient calme ou plutôt, ce dernier s'imprègne moins de la folie citadine. Ainsi l'œil pose son attention sur l'alentour et notamment sur ces maisons éraflées par les saisons. Chacune se distingue or elles font partie d'un tout, d'un ensemble : cette rue.

 ** _Je n'oublierai pas pourtant je n'y suis jamais allé_**

Première fois que les pieds y arriment. Un certain moment il a fallu avant que ça ne se décide. L'hésitation n'a cessé d'interférer dans le choix à prendre. Seulement le doute, empoisonnant ? Non. D'autres parasites émotionnels ont pourri la tête, eux qui plusieurs mois durant ont logés aux côtés des soucis routiniers. Aucun d'ailleurs n'a déserté ou n'a taillé la route. Dans un coin chacun s'est installé, comme pour mieux infecter. Le poison n'a pourtant guère coulé avec véhémence ; juste quelques gouttes, de fois à autre. À présent ces persécuteurs n'agissent plus car leur sabbat s'éteint.

Ne se prélasse autour du cœur qu'un sentiment cotonneux.

L'iris observe, admire et avale la silhouette de cette chaussée. L'air y est doux, presque frais. Un vent paresseux batifole avec les arbres, débauché qu'est ce dernier à se glisser sous leurs branches. Les passants sont rares, de même pour les notes orales. Le langage, si de sortie, compose des mots incompris dont la traduction échappe à l'esprit. L'intérêt de toute façon vogue ailleurs : la contemplation, ou plus justement la confrontation du réel avec l'imaginaire. La description faite jadis n'a en outre pas fauté avec l'hyperbole ou la dépréciation. Devant la prune oculaire s'étend un portrait tel qu'il a été décrit, quoique demeurant beaucoup plus envoûtant en vrai ; mais est-ce réellement le panorama qui dégage pareille attraction ? Dame Nature autant que l'Homme ont fait du beau travail, l'un œuvrant pour l'existence organique et l'autre pour le confort du monde civilisé. Or ce ne sont pas eux qui rendent cette rue unique.

Avant le charme vient la signifiance, ce à quoi renvoie cette avenue.

Aujourd'hui, ça fait deux ans. Deux années pour qu'enfin les yeux s'égarent ici, en ce lieu de mémoire.

On lui en a juste parlé. On lui a juste décrit.

Aujourd'hui seulement qu'il y vient ; il a franchi le pas.

Et fait face non pas à un paysage, mais à un souvenir.

Ce jour.

OoO

 ** _Je n'oublierai jamais ce jour de juillet_**

Une goutte, deux, trois, quatre, cinq ; se poursuivait la chaîne humide. Leur fraîcheur passait sur l'épiderme, y laissant leurs baisers mouillés. En ligne droite chacune s'écroulait. Les perles du ciel ne s'entendaient pas, c'était leur fracas sur Terre qui résonnait.

L'eau ne criait pas mais chutait ; là elle s'écoutait tomber.

Plusieurs à s'abattre et pourtant il n'y avait qu'un même chant de cascade. Aucune solitude pour la giboulée qui ne renversait qu'une multitude de larmes. Un groupe, un ensemble ; un tout. Ainsi s'écoulait cet unique son du flot. Une sorte de chorale où s'y déployait une seule et universelle voix : la pluie, qui berçait ou ébranlait, qui caressait ou giflait. Un ballet singulier elle menait à chacune de ses sorties.

Le remous demeurait similaire or l'hymne parfois variait. Quelques notes nouvelles s'ajoutaient : tonnerre, tempête, foudre. Parfois la saucée n'endossait plus le premier rôle ; la scène alors se partageait aux côtés de l'éclair amoureux, lui qui bombardait coup par coup sa ferveur intempestive. Partenaires, ils composaient en une union grandiose les mouvements frénétiques et sauvages de l'orage.

Aujourd'hui pourtant l'averse s'avachit, seule.

Les égouttures glissèrent, délicates et fugaces. Sur la peau elles laissèrent le témoignage du vague-à-l 'âme de la nuée. L'épiderme les sentit descendre ; coulèrent de partout. Le touché s'activa mais ça ne fit guère réagir.

Ça passait sur lui, comme si en fin de compte la sensation ne s'habillait d'existence.

Ça s'écroulait, juste là, sur ce mortier fade et dur.

La grisaille d'en haut crachait sa couleur déprimante — l'air s'en imprégnait. Bientôt le froid mordra, crocs aiguisés se plantant dans la carne. Qu'importe ; ça ne lui faisait rien. La pensée marchait en solitaire, se dégrafant toujours plus du fond sensoriel. Il ne regardait pas l'alentour, pas plus qu'il s'y laissait cajoler.

Une cage se formait autour de lui.

L'amertume, au goût acidulé, piquait la langue ; envie de cracher. Isolé du dehors, la chaude couverture du tourment l'enveloppait — perfide amie dont le drap enlaçait bien trop affectueusement l'émotion, faisant d'elle son marmot dorloté. Pas un instant la bourrasque agitée ne vint s'infiltrer sous la couette ; le cocon ne voulait être fissuré. Au lieu de crever l'abcès, le pue continuait à se contenir.

Ça ruminait, se rembobinait et se complaisait car au final l'envie de supputer la plaie ne s'imposait. À la place l'entêtement valsait avec ce trait masochiste : tournait en boucle la déception, celle éclose par ce désir éventré.

On le lui avait arraché, sa convoitise affective.

Putain de sentiments…  
Moisie était l'attente du cœur…  
N'avait de réussite qu'aux autres, et aux plus rapides…  
Les indécis demeuraient les faibles, ils ne gagnaient pas…

L'averse arrosait, autour. L'alizé brutalisait, autour. La brumaille paradait, autour.

La douleur cognait, en lui.

Mais pas la nielle

L'humidité n'attouchait plus l'épiderme — il le réalisa tout à coup. Au sec et un bruit de gouttes s'effondrant sur un parapluie. Depuis combien de temps ? Le corps sans le vouloir fut mis à l'abri alors qu'exprès celui-ci s'était appuyé contre un mur, à la merci du torrent aérien. Terminé la douche glacée pour le cuir chevelu qui durant trop de minutes fut imbibé jusqu'aux racines.

La tête il leva, abandonnant ainsi sa rétine à sa gauche.

 ** _Où je t'ai connue, où nous avons dû nous séparer_**

Le cobalt perfora alors instantanément la prunelle ; que ça, qui aussitôt goba la vue.

Première fois, aussi, qu'une telle teinte de cheveux se présentait avec pareille normalité. Était-ce par ailleurs du faux ? La question une seconde germa dans la caboche pour que très vite cependant sa venue disparaisse ; l'iris déjà commençait à parcourir ce visage inconnu, aux traits certes trop livides pour leur attrait féminin mais qui inexplicablement embellissaient le teint.

Un curieux rouge crayonnait les pommettes tandis que les yeux pointaient en bas, leur vernis naturel scrupuleusement conservé dans l'énigmatique. Il y avait aussi cette crinière coiffée en rouleau au niveau des pointes et qui à son tour se gorgeait d'eau. De même il en allait pour les habits ; ce tee-shirt, duquel le cassis moulait une poitrine généreuse ; ce short, confectionné dans du jean réglisse qui épousait sans mal cette anatomie bien en chair ; ces converses, leur blanc ne rutilant plus le neuf mais le crasseux ; ce sac à dos, pas le moins du monde étanche au vu de la vitesse avec laquelle son tissu fut imprégné.

Une étrangère, postée à trois mètres maximum dont le bras droit tenait en main le fameux objet l'immunisant du flot. Dans le vague ces billes oculaires semblaient se perdre, ou n'était-ce que de l'évitement ? Peu importait, de toute manière.

Lui la scrutait.

Dans un silence mouillé.  
Sous une lavasse gueularde.

Elle l'intriguait.

Un peu par sa présence.  
Surtout par son geste.

« Merci. »

Le mot, indocile, impassible, gicla ; attira sur l'orateur des pupilles à la nitescence berlin.

En plus de la couleur de l'œil présentement révélé, l'embarras se montra avec plus d'expansion : sur les joues sa trace grossit tandis qu'une mèche turquin et d'humeur à la révolte fut ramenée dans le rang non sans une bribe de timidité.

« Mais t'étais pas obligée. »

Le timbre diffusa ses mêmes lettres insensibles, leur flegme persiflant à travers la stratosphère — mais pas que. En effet, dès l'expulsion de sa phrase des sourcils bleuet se froncèrent.

« Pas obligée de quoi ? »

Voix fluette, tendre et amicale, à l'inverse de la sienne, bourrue, puissante et indifférente.

« Le parapluie. », répondit-il sans que son attitude impavide ne se lésine.

En réponse à la réplique, le coquelicot élut domicile sur le visage féminin ; le pourpre s'y installa à tire-larigot.

À son tour, lui l'hommasse, de plier les cils ; qu'y avait-il dans son propos qui poussait à rougir, franchement ?

« Jubia ne sait que trop bien qu'être sous la pluie sans rien pour s'en protéger, ce n'est pas forcément agréable. On attrape facilement un rhume si on y reste trop longtemps, d'autant plus si on est torse nu, ce qui est votre cas. », pensa-t-elle bon de souligner — ce qui eut don d'enflammer un peu plus ses fossettes.

À mesure que l'explication défila, les prunelles à l'encre marine jouèrent à se baisser puis à se relever comme si le regarder la troubler d'une quelconque façon que ce soit. Pour autant, il ne s'en soucia pas plus que de mesure et cela valait aussi bien pour la remarque sur son penchant — sa « maladresse », comme il préférait l'appeler — exhibitionniste.

Ce qui chipa son attention et lui fit lever le sourcil fut cette manière plus que bizarre de parler à la troisième personne. Qui donc à l'heure actuelle usait d'une formulation pareille, un poil (pour ne pas dire carrément) saugrenue ? Pas les gens qu'il connaissait ou qu'il côtoyait en tout cas… M'enfin, chacun sa tare pas vrai ? Car lui aussi en tenait une bonne couche question loufoquerie, avec sa « tendance » à se désaper n'importe où, n'importe quand…

« Et toi ? Si tu m'abrites avec ton parapluie tu t'retrouves tremper à ton tour.

— Eh bien… commença-t-elle, embarrassée. Jubia a l'habitude d'être sous la pluie donc ça ne lui fait plus grand-chose. Et puis ça ne la dérange pas plus que ça.

— Et qui te dit que rester sous la pluie battante ça m'dérange ? »

Nulle réprobation dans le ton, juste une brimade tapie que seul lui apparemment comprit car à peine eut-il exposé son grief cabotin que la panique germa, sur le minois de ladite Jubia. Tout de go le coquillard de cette dernière se prit pour une balle de golf, ainsi exorbité alors que son faciès se tordit en une grimace d'extrême confusion comme si, assurément, une grave erreur venait d'être commise. Le pire (ou le meilleur selon le parti pris) fut toutefois dans sa réaction soudaine de retirer en totale brutalité ce fameux objet discordant ; une mine horrifiée elle afficha.

« Pardon ! s'écria la honte. Jubia est vraiment désolée, elle pensait bien faire et ne se doutait pas que la pluie ne vous gênez pas. Si elle l'avait su, jamais elle n'aurait osé vou… »

Il éclata de rire, coupant net cette tirade nouée de contrition.

Quelques secondes s'effritèrent avant que l'explication ne se délivre au sujet de cette abrupte raillerie — laquelle rendit un instant la penaude déconcertée.

Une fois calmé, il l'avisa de nouveau non sans une certaine espièglerie dans le timbre.

« J'te charriais, et si j'avais su que tu réagirais aussi sérieusement p't'être même que j'en aurais rajouté vu comment t'es partie dans ton mea-culpa… »

Sans surprise, ces propos passèrent une seconde couche de vermillon sur les pommettes ; une timorée exemplaire, lui au contraire se moulait en toute aisance dans la peau du décontracté.

« Ton geste était sympa, reprit-il avec un peu plus de sérieux. C'est pas tous les jours que des inconnues te prêtent leur parapluie, à toi le nase qui se retrouve trempé jusqu'aux os, indiqua-t-il en véritable expert de l'autodérision.

— Vous n'êtes pas idiot, juste tête-en-l'air, nuance. »

Un sourire franc et spontané fleurit sur les lèvres masculines.

« Moi c'est Grey.

— Jubia, se présenta-t-elle avec un regain d'assurance.

— Ouais je sais. »

Son sourire elle lui rendit, encore quelque peu écrevisse mais non des moins chaleureuse. Par la suite il lui proposa de déambuler ensemble jusqu'au prochain arrêt de bus, histoire que tous deux puissent bénéficier de la salutaire protection du parapluie — une initiative acceptée avec plaisir.

 ** _Pour si peu de temps nous avons marché sous la pluie_**

La discussion s'entama, les infos sur l'un et sur l'autre livrées au compte-goutte ; faire connaissance, blablater, échanger.

Le verbe s'expulsa avec aisance, sans traîner les pieds.

Lui qui avait entamé le dialogue. Lui qui posait les questions ou relançait, au début. D'ordinaire, il laissait ça à l'autre surexcité du neurone, cet énergumène dont la sociabilité n'était plus à faire. Plutôt du genre à tendre l'oreille qu'à piailler, dans son cas. Ou du moins, il ne vomissait pas à toute heure ni à tout temps un kilomètre de laïus… Or cette fois-ci, sa coque individuelle endossa ce rôle dynamique et ça ne lui déplut guère, à vrai dire. Certes, son débit demeurait beaucoup moins effréné et abondant que son ami mais toujours est-il que ce fut lui qui peu à peu dénoua tout autant qu'amena la conversation.

Un bavardage déserté par l'ennui ou le malaise, chose qui le surprit quelque peu. Fallait dire qu'en tant que blasé notoire, un rien pouvait en un claquement de doigt le fatiguer ou le laisser complètement de marbre.

Mais pas cette fois.

C'était agréable, reposant même.

La parole se libérait sans arrière-pensées, les stigmates refourgués dans le coin des expulsés. Tout ne se disait ou ne se racontait cependant — la confidence n'était pas à l'ordre du jour ou ne se recherchait. Juste un échange avec une inconnue, chose ma foi assez rare quand il y pensait. Les gens avaient bien du mal à sortir de temps à autre de leur cloître individuel. Même lui ne faisait en général guère le premier pas, ce n'était pas dans son caractère d'homme flegmatique. Il laissait plutôt les choses venir et ce n'était que lorsque celles-ci se rameutaient d'une allure inopinée qu'alors il les saisissait. Un peu trop parfois cependant la réflexion amputait sa spontanéité.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Ça coulait, en toute simplicité.

Le comportement comme de normal paradait : placide, à l'aise, attentif, détendu — quoiqu'un brin plus cordial et loquace. Il était bien, ne sentait l'émotion tournait au vert. Le moment se prenait tel quel, sans y chercher autre chose ou à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Juste tous deux, sous un même parapluie en forme de cloche, causant de tout, causant de rien.

 ** _Je parlais d'amour, toi tu parlais de ton pays_**

Entrecoupés de silences et de bruine incessante, la langue se délia.

Elle était du pays.

Un passage de quelques semaines au bercail, entourée de quelques-uns de ses proches — eux qu'elle avouait dire ne voir que trois à six fois par an. Une famille enracinée au même endroit alors que la jeune femme au contraire bougea ; les études, comme souvent. Difficile de savoir, de s'orienter avec exactitude vers ce (ou ces) métier(s) de demain mais pas pour elle. De suite elle sut où aller, pourquoi. Sa route pointa en direction du vent, des marées, des chaleurs accablantes, des tsunamis, du froid hivernal, du déluge intempestif — le temps cosmique qui faisait trembler le globe et ses habitants. Une pure fascination que c'était à voir pareille passion déborder lorsque ce sujet elle abordait. Tant l'entrain giclait de mille feux qu'il en devenait contagieux, ou du moins, la fibre émotive n'y restait hermétique.

L'intérêt poussa du reste à demander la provenance de cette hypnose : son pays, lui dont l'humeur était semblable à celui des Hommes. Un coup, le flash lumineux houspillant les cieux. Une fois suivante, une mer déchaînée et ayant soif de ravages. Parfois, le plein automne qui nourrissait les cœurs. Souvent, un soleil au sourire délicieusement harassant. Sans oublier cette cataracte, envoûtante par son pouvoir de vie et de douleur — l'élément premier à l'avoir intriguée. Puis elle enchaîna sur ce sentiment de plénitude, cette paix de l'âme à se sentir ici, dans son chez-soi de toujours, la cajolant par ces arbustes bienfaiteurs qui l'enveloppaient d'une délicate affection solaire, qui la berçaient par cette tranquillité du quartier.

Un bien fou, que de retrouver sa rue.

L'ouïe de son côté dépliait l'audition, sa compère la bouche tantôt s'incrustant ; donner son avis, écouter, interroger, se taire, laisser la parole à l'affect, ne piper mot, asticoter, la boucler. Tout cela sous un fond d'averse monotone.

Puis vint son tour, de déplier le tapis.

Il était d'ailleurs.

Un étranger venu prendre quelques jours de vacances avec des amis. Des économies et de la sueur pendant tout une année pour pouvoir prendre du bon temps ici, à cinq ; toute une mini tribu qui débarqua en fanfaronnant. Dès le collège ce groupe de branques se forma, d'autres déglingués du ciboulot s'y intégrant au fur et à mesure des années. Aujourd'hui chacun d'entre eux sillonnait des routes divergentes : certains à la faculté, d'autres à l'étranger et le reste implanté dans la vie active, ce qui était d'ailleurs son cas. Une formation avait dû se suivre et ô combien ça n'avait guère été de la tarte — il insista fort sur ce point, ce qui déclencha auprès de l'écoutante le soulèvement des lippes. Pour autant la profession exercée ne s'annonça de suite ; la citoyenne de Rio dut persister pour faire cracher le morceau et une fois ceci fait, elle ne comprit pas la réserve. Être glacier était une activité tout aussi honorable et nécessaire que n'importe quelle autre. À cette affirmation qui le fit sourire, Jubia ajouta, les joues quelque peu en feu, qu'elle adorait par ailleurs les glaces.

Les questions par la suite giclèrent tel un geyser : quels parfums préférés ? Quelles techniques et étapes de réalisation ? Pourquoi ce choix ? Dur ou pas ? Un vrai interrogatoire que ça devenait mais ça ne l'énerva ni ne le gava ; son espagnol ainsi il exerçait à défaut de savoir parler le portugais. En outre, la fraîche pipelette s'enquit vis-à-vis de son élocution presque impeccable — bien qu'à de rare moment boiteuse. Il lui expliqua que trois ans auparavant l'occasion lui avait été offerte de séjourner deux ans en Espagne, en plus d'avoir une amie de longue date et chère à son cœur qui l'aidait autant dans l'apprentissage que dans la pratique de ce dialecte ; cette camarade, celle-là responsable de son spleen.

Subtil fut le changement de ton (moins pétillant, plus amer) dans les cordes vocales à l'évocation de cette compère.

Ne remua dans l'air plus que la nielle.

La voix s'était fermée un instant ; puis repartit, doucement. D'abord des miettes balancées sans guère trop de logique ou d'ordre pour qu'ensuite le discours étale une histoire : il déroula sa toile sentimentale, celle qu'il traînait depuis un moment déjà.

Ça lui vint comme ça, de raconter, de vider son sac.

Il ne comprit pas son agir, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'ainsi mettre à nu ses doutes, ses peurs ; faiblesse et désir révélés à la lumière de jour, à une parfaite inconnue — mais peut-être était-ce ça, cette méconnaisse de l'un et de l'autre qui poussa les mots ou plus justement le pue à sortir.

Se montrer et se sentir vulnérable, ça l'avait toujours étranglé ; derrière y nichait le jugement, si catégorique et sévère. Mais sans qu'il n'en saisisse la raison, cette marche, cette discussion, cette étudiante, ce moment dissipa cette anxiété ; les chaînes s'effondrèrent, le cadenas s'ouvrant alors. Ça fit du bien même si au début l'hésitation étouffa la gorge.

Ainsi il lui raconta la rencontre aujourd'hui lointaine, ces aventures qui formèrent au fer les liens, ce questionnement sur soi, ce ressenti tout à fait inconnu et pour le moins effrayant, ces exécrables sentiments en train de faire des loopings sur les montagnes russes, ces embrouilles qui blessèrent plus que de raison, ces complications infernales, cette indécision qui rongeait de l'intérieur, ce désir de plus en plus bouillonnant, cette cuisante désillusion accompagnée de sa fidèle amie la blessure.

Elle ne releva pas ou n'intervint ; les conseils croupirent dans le tombeau. Place plutôt à la présence, à l'écoute, au regard — eux qui parlaient pour elle. Le poids émotif se déchargeait et rien n'était à redire ou à rajouter.

Juste laisser expulser.

Plusieurs minutes s'égrenèrent ainsi, l'eau incessamment perçue comme une berceuse ; qu'elle qui régissait la tenue alentour avec son gris uniforme et son vent parti en congé.

Puis un bus, leur bus, les dépassa.

« Oh merde ! »

Une microseconde d'ébahissement.

« Faut l'choper ! »

Pour que de suite s'enchaîne la course effrénée : il la saisit par le poignet et derechef l'étudiante fut entraînée dans une chevauchée intrépide.

 ** _Je n'oublierai pas la douceur de ton corps_**

Comme des dératés, ils sprintèrent.

Le pouls prit également le tempo de la démesure tant l'oxygène affluait et s'expulsait en toute frénésie. Le plus incommodant resta ce parapluie tenu en main, grand ouvert et qui pour sûr freinait l'allure. Seulement, aucun ne fit quoique ce soit pour le fermer, bien au contraire ; l'émulation doubla d'ampleur car un seul impératif harassait : celui d'avoir ce maudit car ! Pas le temps de s'arrêter, même une ou deux secondes. Tant pis si ça gênait, la priorité première était de rattraper le quatre roues et d'y monter — rien d'autre. Chose par ailleurs réussie mais ceci au prix d'une respiration digne de celle endurée lors d'un marathon du cent mètres.

À leur montée dans le véhicule aucun ne prononça une syllabe ; les portes s'ouvrirent, le parapluie (enfin) se replia, ils entrèrent et reprirent leur souffle avant toute chose. Les regards immédiatement tombèrent sur eux pour s'évanouir tout aussi vite dans cet air suffocant (excédante humidité de l'été). Voir surgir deux jeunes gens en haleine, pour sûr que cela avait de quoi attirer l'attention — était-ce leur vie qui était en jeu pour s'époumoner ainsi ? Ou bien était-ce une fois encore la démonstration d'une jeunesse si terriblement empressée ? Qu'importait ; les représentations de chacun germaient puis dépérissaient telle une fleur fanée dont il n'y avait plus rien à en tirer.

Le colis chargé, le conducteur poursuivit sa route monotone accompagné des percussions et des cuivres de Buena Social Club.

Une fois le souffle atténué, les coureurs fous prirent leur ticket, s'enfoncèrent vers le fond et dénichèrent leur place ; Grey s'assit comme un rustre, se laissant tomber en parfait poids lourd — on aurait dit que ses gambettes n'en pouvaient plus de supporter sa masse musculaire. La brésilienne en revanche eut plus de tenue — élégance féminine oblige.

Les discussions reprirent sans fracas, les unes s'entortillant avec d'autres. L'alphabet coulait doucement, se fondait avec cette atmosphère typique du bon vivre. Aux oreilles se rameutait une mélodie de blabla et d'instruments à corde ; le rythme dansait à lui tout seul. Quelques-uns tiraient sur leurs cordes à chant tandis que les autres faisaient mouvoir mains et corps. Du bruit tonique, orchestrant une bougeotte certes grossière mais non des moins cadencée. Plusieurs des membranes arc-en-ciel touchaient de leurs prunelles lasses ou animées la glissade des flots ; les fenêtres offraient une vue zoomée de la finitude — ces gouttes, caressant durant de piètres secondes le verre avant de mourir dans l'humidité.

L'hymne cubain s'enfonça peu à peu dans le néant ; quelques minutes encore d'existence puis l'accalmie redevint.

Autour les bruits chuchotèrent, étouffés dans un coussin. Seulement le véhicule qui secoua. Seulement le son du bien-être, si rarement écouté.

Ainsi c'était.

Yeux fermés.  
Pensées arrachées.  
Émotions congédiées.  
Sens cajolés.

 ** _Dans le taxi qui nous conduisait à l'aéroport_**

Il n'y avait rien d'autre.

Hormis cette présence singulière et ce silence bienfaisant.

Bercé, il était. Les piqûres ne trouaient plus l'esprit, lui à présent choyé par une quiétude guère décidée à décamper. La plaie semblait en stand-by, comme sclérosée. En réalité, la rumination s'éclipsa avec l'apparition de cet iris outremer. Une rencontre incongrue le faisant marcher dans le couloir synchronique sans qu'il ne s'en rende véritablement compte ; si agréable, d'être ainsi porté par le hasard — lui qui étonnait et enlaçait sans contrefaçon.

« Jubia n'a jamais autant couru pour avoir un bus… soupira cette dernière encore imprégnée de son labeur.

— Ça c'est parce que tu manques de pratique, déclara le brun dont les pupilles restèrent closes.

— Pas du tout, certifia la protestation. Jubia a trois années derrière elle de transports en commun et les sprints, ça la connaît ; c'est juste qu'elle n'a pas pour habitude de foncer à tout allure.

— Ce n'sont pas de vrais sprints alors, lança en toute évidence l'étranger sans une fois de plus prêter l'œil à droite.

— Bien sûr que si ! »

La réplique résonna d'un démenti si fort que les orbes masculins s'ouvrirent enfin.

De suite ils captèrent ce nuage de ferveur dans ces yeux klein, une expression inflexible dans sa foi. La pudeur semblait loin, voire annihilée en cet instant où ne suintait sur ce visage qu'une crème parfumée d'assurance — cela lui en rappellerait presque quelqu'un… Sauf que ce soudain élan fut corrompu dans la minute par un rougissement net et trop gourmand.

« Enfin, ce que Jubia veut dire c'est que chacun court à sa façon… énonça-t-elle avec un peu plus de retenue. Grey sprinte différemment, c'est tout mais…

— Pourquoi tu parles comme ça ? »

La question désarçonna un instant la bavarde ; elle ne la vit pas venir, celle-là — ça « tomba du ciel », d'un coup et sans prévenir. La curiosité s'y nichant ne se mariait pas vraiment bien avec ce stoïcisme placardé sur les traits. C'était comme si la norme sociale du savoir-vivre s'était évaporée, cédant sa place au sans-gêne.

« Ben… Jubia n'en a aucune idée, elle a toujours parlé comme ça ; ça dérange Grey ?

— Non, affirma-t-il de sa remarquable impassibilité. C'est juste bizarre.

— Peut-être mais n'est-ce pas plus étrange de voir des gens se balader le torse à l'air alors qu'il pleut en trombe ? », rétorqua la brésilienne quelque peu mutine.

Un ange passa ; ils se scrutèrent, le langage tout autant que la réflexion congelés.

« C'est pas faux… »

Elle sourit.

À nouveau la musique déversa ses vagues sonores, son débit en accord avec la tranquillité du jour.

Des mouvements légers de têtes. Un fredonnement. Des doigts tapotant selon la lenteur du tempo. Des paroles contenues dans le psychisme. Une ballade instrumentale dont la douce voix et les textes sentimentaux déployaient un cantabile harmonieux, simple. La vocaliste ne demeurait au centre du chant, les sambas et autres notes de bossa nova se révélant la forme dominatrice du morceau.

Ce timbre alangui chatouilla en outre les tympans, caressa les pensées — endormant ces dernières —, enveloppa le moment d'un agréable duvet. La bonne humeur paradait sur la majorité des visages, eux qui portaient avec conviction le flambeau de la sérénité. Lorsque les prunelles s'attardaient sur ces gens, ils vous renvoyaient une lueur gaie, enchantée et chaude ; le sourire s'accrochait alors tout naturellement sur vos lèvres.

Un pays fort accueillant, dont les préoccupations routinières n'incisaient les regards. Pour la plupart ressortait une vitalité qui réchauffait, voire contaminait ; était-elle indescriptible, cette fringance toute ordinaire et pourtant envieuse ? La communication était tellement plus spontanée, dans cette contrée ; il y avait une réelle accessibilité vers l'autre, lui qui ne demeurait plus un embarras ou une peur mais une différence permise et bienvenue. Durant ces jours passés ici il éprouva cette attitude moulée dans l'interaction et non principalement dans le reclus-sur-soi ; une sorte d'oxygène, d'air frais et revigorant que c'était ! Les jugements n'accouraient comme des frénétiques, au contraire, ces parasites se figeaient le temps d'un échange, d'une rencontre. Pour sûr que ça changeait de chez lui — terre de l'individualisme.

L'œil réglisse s'égara encore et brièvement vers l'au-dehors ; une lavasse clapotant, brillant sous ce ciel poivre du début du soir. Authentique saut d'eau qui jouait sa partition du bruit en plus de celle librement composée par le verbe du brun.

Il reprit la conversation.

Bien que tous deux se rendaient au même lieu, leur intention divergeait notablement : un ami elle partait rejoindre tandis que lui à l'inverse venait pour en réceptionner un — le dernier qui manquait, pour que la troupe soit au complet. Le touriste livra d'ailleurs plus que le simple nom de ce camarade : il déballa tout un tas de reproches, de railleries cassantes, d'anecdotes, de rixes chevronnées qui furent entamées mais guère toutes terminées ; des propos inhabituellement entendus lorsqu'il était question d'amitié or ces révélations en disaient beaucoup sur le type de relation qu'entretenaient les deux hommasses. En réalité la marque affective brûlait, s'incrustait dans les parois de l'âme ; elle se déguisait pour mieux se dissimuler. En revanche lorsqu'il s'attarda sur ces autres acolytes, le travailleur eut moins de virulence, plus de nonchalance. Chacun d'eux fit l'objet d'un portrait plus ou moins détaillé, avec pour tous une ou deux fable(s) — caractéristique(s) du tempérament — narrée(s).

Un groupe se substituant à celui d'une famille, laquelle ils ne goûtèrent que longtemps après l'enfance. Les liens du sang ne s'évoquèrent ; le bien-être n'avait réellement germé qu'au contact des pairs et ceux-là en particulier. Eux, assurément, qui permirent de grandir sans trop de venins dans les veines ni sans trop chimères dans la tête. La carence parentale fut compensée, voire aspirée par cette autre source bienfaitrice — leur seule véritable nourrice. Une histoire de vie pas si éloignée ou inconnue de la future météorologue.

Elle aussi avait dû se raccrocher à des compères, pour se sentir exister. Un mouvement et une alliance auprès de ceux ayant un tracé similaire — même encre, mêmes rayures, mêmes taches, mêmes contours. Sécurité et réconfort ils représentaient ; ça soulageait, de se croire comprit, ça cicatrisait, de se construire pour soi. Seulement, à la différence du glacier, la jeune femme ne connut que peu de personnes pouvant intégrer son mur de briques. Il n'y en avait eu que deux, l'un étant celui qu'elle allait très bientôt retrouver. Un ami précieux, le tout premier.

Jubia livra, comme lui, un bout infime de son papier autobiographique et cela suffisait.

L'instant s'alimentait de phrases, de couplets portugais, de secousses, de sourires, d'humidité trop abusive, de rires, d'accrocs langagiers, de causeries nuisibles ou pudiques, de corrections grammaticales, de sensations tantôt délassantes et tantôt insignifiantes. Tout au long du trajet ça se passa ainsi, l'émotion du bon vivre prenant racine. Même lorsque le terminus arriva — plus vite que ne l'aurait cru les deux piailleurs —, le présent resta imprégné de ces plaisants aromates.

Arrivé à destination, le véhicule s'arrêta, ouvrit ses portes et y laissa descendre les voyageurs qui, au passage, saluèrent le conducteur. À peine le pied toucha terre que les baleines abritèrent les êtres tandis que d'autres (ceux ne jouissant des salvateurs parapluies) fusèrent à l'entrée de l'aéroport. Les deux jeunes adultes furent de ceux qui détalèrent comme des lapins vers un asile de plâtre.

« C'est toujours comme ça avec Grey, une course permanente ? demanda la native de Rio après avoir repris sa respiration.

— Tu n'as pas idée… », confia-t-il avec une sincérité pour le moins équivoque.

Les flots redoublèrent de fougue ; leurs litres bombardèrent le goudron tel le martèlement endiablé des baguettes sur des cymbales. Malheur à celui se trouvant « à nu » sous cette saucée intempestive — noyade assurée !

Dans la place n'avait grâce qu'au sprint et au souffle saccadé.

Les voitures se garaient, des billets s'échangeaient puis l'empressement repartait. Une file de taxi s'allongeait au-devant des portes ; les paquets se chargeaient et se déposaient d'une rapide efficacité. Il y avait tant de moyens pour venir jusque dans ce lieu or tous, à la fin, redevenaient un marcheur ou un rouleur pour quelques-uns : tracer et avancer par la seule force de son corps ; des acteurs de leur mouvance, non plus les transportés ou les consommateurs de trafics. Une rare égalité n'effaçant certes pas les différences mais obligeant chacun à puiser dans ses propres ressources pour se déplacer.

Le vent quant à lui faisait sa fiesta, remuant les plus endormies. Les protestations pouvaient s'élever aussi souvent que les râles ; l'air cinglait et aimait ça… Pas même les branches ne parvinrent à mettre le holà, vraies poupées de chiffons qu'étaient ces dernières à être secouées dans tous les sens possibles. Ne manquait plus que l'invité d'honneur, l'orage, pour donner à tout ce beau monde un bon coup de fouet ; dans peu de temps l'éclair se joindra à la fête, transformant ce léger tapage en un pur vacarme.

 ** _Tu t'es retournée pour me sourire avant de monter_**

Une mèche turquin et imbibée la vacancière remit en place, sa lucarne s'enfonçant pendant ce temps dans celle relaxée du visiteur.

« Merci pour ce moment passé ensemble, Jubia a beaucoup apprécié. »

Pas de bafouilles. Pas de fard sur les joues. Juste une chaude franchise. Juste une vérité partagée.

« Rendons grâce à ton parapluie car sans lui j'aurais été trempé jusque dans mon calbar… »

Un fait avéré ; un ton sardonique.

Et une paire de lippes étirées.

« Profitez bien tes amis et toi de votre séjour à Rio. C'est une ville qui recèle bien des surprises.

— J'en ai eu un agréable aperçu aujourd'hui ouais. »

Mots honnêtes, sans artifices ou autres parures séductrices.

Du franc ; le ressenti.

Et une rougeur, toute légère, chez la citadine.

« N'hésite pas à faire signe à Jubia si tu es à nouveau de passage ici.

— J'n'y manquerais pas. »

Parfum des au revoir, non ceux redoutés ou regrettés.

Plutôt l'instant savouré.

Juste satisfaits, et apaisés.

« À bientôt Grey.

— À une prochaine Jubia. »

Ce n'était que partie remise ; promesse et conviction d'une autre rencontre.

L'éclair tonna.

Elle partit.

 ** _Dans une caravelle qui n'est jamais arrivée_**

Ses yeux la suivirent jusqu'à ne plus la voir, et, jetant une ultime œillade aux cieux crieurs, il pénétra à son tour dans la bâtisse.

Un bref coup d'œil à l'alentour s'opéra.

Acheminé il y avait une semaine de cela, le brun se repéra sans trop de difficultés. Une chose toutefois capta derechef sa vue à l'instant où il entra : la masse, opulente et ô combien bourdonnante ! À droite, à gauche, devant et derrière ; de tous bords ça venait, passait, secouait, jasait, soupirait, maugréait. Pour un peu il se serait cru encerclé comme au temps des épopées romaines ! À son débarquement, la foule fut également de mise mais demeura « digestive » ; là, ça étouffait ! Surtout que la plupart se pressait (comme des citrons ?) en ne regardant même pas où ils cavalaient — normal quand d'une main on tenait le téléphone collé à l'oreille pendant que de l'autre on tirait son bagage… Quel boucan, aussi tonitruant que le déluge d'à côté ! Fichues roulettes qui grinçaient ; toutes à émettre le même foutu son ! N'existait-il pas des modèles « silencieux » !? Il y en avait bien pour un tas de conneries alors pourquoi pas pour ces maudites valises ? Ça lui épargnerait de sacrées migraines…

Oui, les aéroports, ce n'était vraiment pas au goût du confectionneur de glaces.

Avec un soupir, le voyageur fila en direction des panneaux d'affichages non sans cesser de s'adapter à une grêle de stimuli : esquiver tel un pro pour éviter le « carambolage », revêtir son masque en marbre face à des clins d'œil aguicheurs, maintenir son attention aux devants et sur les flancs, grommeler dans sa barbe ou ouvertement quand bousculé il était, ignorer voire carrément fuir lorsque d'autres touristes s'apprêtaient à le solliciter.

Une vraie partie de plaisir…

Et dire que tout ça s'endurait pour cet imbécile heureux ! En fin de compte, il n'y avait aucunement besoin de sa présence _à lui_ pour se sentir contraint : en toute circonstance et pour n'importe quoi _il_ le turlupinait — si ce n'était pas malheureux quand même. Puis, est-ce que ça valait la peine d'ainsi s'emmerder (se faire du mal, plus exactement) à venir dans cet endroit qui l'escagassait plus que son compère lui-même ? Son mauvais caractère plaidait pour le oui mais le cœur (un sentimental dépravé) basculait pour sa part vers un non, catégorique et des plus droits par-dessus le marché.

En réalité la façade polissait l'ego ; à l'intérieur la vive flamme du lien réchauffait et pour rien au monde Grey n'aurait (é)changé ça car après tout, sans cette tête brûlée, le quotidien revêtirait ses apparats ternes et insipides du début.

Immobile devant l'écran des arrivés, le cerveau enregistra les informations (débarquement à dix-neuf heures trente, un quart d'heure d'attente) puis les gambettes l'emmenèrent presto dans la salle de réception des « paquetages » humains (deux étages plus haut).

Il prit les escaliers et en une minute fut là où il devait être.

La masse sociétale occupait déjà un large morceau, patiente et excitée. En particulier les marmots qui glapissaient de leurs cordes vocales toutes nasillardes — les couinements ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition et ô combien cela agressa l'ouïe. Ça pleurait, toupillait, grondait, piaillait, rigolait, se taisait (sa catégorie, celle chérie et adulée plus que tout le reste), se mouchait, toussait, chuchotait ; bref, un vrai fouillis comportemental qui paradait. Heureusement que pareil tapage ne s'endurait que quelques minutes car pour sûr qu'il aurait mis les voiles depuis perpète.

La foule, ça l'avait toujours intimement gonflé. Rien de plus bruyant. Rien de plus ennuyant qu'un tas de gens en train de palabrer à n'en plus savoir quoi dire. Les voix s'entrechoquaient sans ménagement, se bousculaient sans faire fi de la présence des autres. Qu'importait ce qui se disait à côté, au-devant ou en arrière ; ce n'était qu'une boule auditive, gonflant, gonflant et gonflant jusqu'à l'infini. Par chance aujourd'hui il n'y avait qu'un petit soufflé de blabla, de quoi rendre la besogne supportable (pour l'instant en tout cas).

Le brun attendit, debout, calme, les bras croisés et ses indécrottables pectoraux à l'air. Une « tenue » qui ne passa pas inaperçue, surtout pour les bambins qui le fixèrent avec leurs grands yeux de candides. Certains en outre allèrent demander des explications à leur paternel : « et pourquoi le monsieur il a pas de T-shirt ? », « et pourquoi moi j'peux pas faire pareil ? », « je veux pas m'habiller ! » avec en prime le geste qui allait avec (les bras commençant à désaper le torse), ce genre de trucs quoi. Amusant était la tête des parents ainsi que leurs tentatives autoritaires ou à l'inverse mollassonnes quant à interdire. Le mieux cependant restait la moue des gosses, rochons et si déçus de ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'ils voulaient ; ça le fit sourire. L'indépendance avait un goût assez délectable en leur présence. L'impression d'être libre, de faire les choses sans barrière et sans être freiné par ces casse-pieds muselant l'expression de soi.

Du côté des adultes en revanche ça ne faisait pas du tout le même effet. Pour être tout à fait exact, ces derniers avaient tendance à le ramener à la norme, au cloisonnement de ses désirs ; ils replaçaient la barre, cette limite semblant parfois indubitable. Eux et leur réprobation, polluant leur rétine. Plusieurs la gardaient au fond de leurs billes oculaires alors que d'autres au contraire ne se privaient de lui injecter ce poison jugeur — grand bien leur fasse ! Il s'en foutait, les ignorait éperdument. Mieux que ça, son sourire s'élargissait et prenait l'allure du désinvolte, celui-là qui faisait un doigt donneur poli aux convenances sociales.

Les minutes s'effritèrent encore un moment avant que n'apparaisse le premier débarqué. À sa suite suivit un troupeau de valises en plus d'une palette de visages fatigués mais pour la plupart joyeux. Le rituel des embrassades également s'invita pour un grand nombre d'entre eux. Quelques gamins hurlèrent puis fusèrent dans les bras de l'être manqué(e). Les niais s'enlacèrent, les réservés se sourirent, les fatigués laissèrent les plus énergiques accueillir en fanfaronnant, et les blasés (car il y en avait) saluèrent sans plus d'extraversion. Grey était de leur jus : lorsque cette fameuse crinière rosette fit enfin son apparition, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce ni n'afficha l'expression du ravissement. L'air du stoïque le glacier préserva. Plus contenue, discrète et secrète était sa joie de revoir son ami de cœur.

Natsu à l'inverse et comme à son habitude ne se fit guère prier pour montrer à tous à quel point c'était un mec qui se donnait en spectacle : dès qu'il aperçut le brun, celui-ci hurla un « HÉ HO GREY ! », le tout avec un signe de la main bien mis en évidence ainsi qu'un sourire gargantuesque placardé sur sa tronche de con mièvre.

En plus d'avoir attiré la moitié des regards sur eux (un détail pittoresque tant le travailleur était accoutumé à ça), la démonstration de son ami entraîna derechef la pousse d'un rictus sur le front. Il avait beau s'y préparer et y être habitué, au bout du compte ça l'agaçait toujours autant.

« Tu pourrais pas faire comme tout le monde pour une fois et pas t'faire remarquer ? critiqua celui-ci en guise de salutation, la grimace du blasé peinte sur ses traits.

— Arrête de faire ta mégère ! reprocha à son tour le flamant rose une fois près de son camarade. À peine j'arrive que j'dois déjà me coltiner ton sale caractère… Y a mieux quand même comme accueil, bougonna-t-il.

— Ouais ben y a mieux aussi comme arrivée ; on dirait une espèce de gros benêt là qui débarque… J'ai l'air de quoi moi à accueillir pareil nigaud ? renchérit l'inhospitalier, une certaine espièglerie moulant l'attitude.

— Oh mais putain Grey tu m'fais chier ! », s'échauffa le nouveau venu, les nerfs tarabustés et le visage fripé d'humeur.

Tellement facile de l'agacer, tant et si bien que ça en devenait addictif ; le confectionneur de boules glacées ne s'en lassait jamais. Le voir tirer cette tronche pour un chinage aussi commun était un divertissement sans commune mesure. Un rien l'ébranlait, suffisait juste de souffler les bons mots, ceux qui frappaient là où il fallait (à savoir en plein dans l'ego) pour que de suite la toupie parte au quart-de-tour. C'était toujours aussi bon de le faire ; ça égayait et emmaillotait dans le bien-être.

Il sourit, orgueilleux et bien luné.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme un con ? demanda l'asticoté, ses traits autant que son timbre parfumés de méfiance.

— Je me la joue à la Natsu, affirma celui-ci en toute simplicité, ses lippes étirant doublement sa fatuité.

— Pff… », dédaigna-t-il faussement, un sourire en coin.

D'une simplicité déconcertante ce croqueur de vie passait de la colère à de l'enthousiasme, comme si au final la contrariété subitement disparaissait puis revenait en un coup de baguette magique. On pourrait penser à un lunatique mais non car quel que soit l'émotion qui traversait ou empalait, il était toujours question d'effervescence. Un hyperactif avec un quelque chose qui accrochait, un quelque chose qui s'enracinait chez celui ou celle pris dans la vitalité de ce tourbillon humain.

« J'trouve que t'as bonne mine, l'avion t'as pas trop secoué ni foutu la gerbe ? demanda Grey comme si de rien n'était, (un brin) malicieux.

— M'en parle pas… déglutit-t-il, le visage tout à coup blême. J'ai cru mourir dès qu'on a décollés… »

Le brun sourit et lui offrit une tape encourageante dans le dos ; Natsu et les transports, ça avait toujours été une grande histoire de déglutition.

Alors que les deux vacanciers décollèrent de là, le brun s'immobilisa avant même d'avoir fait dix pas ; son attention fut subitement attirée par quelque chose : un truc avait bougé, dans le sac de sport du malabar ambulant. Pas sûr de ce qu'il avait vu (surtout que bon, un sac qui remuait c'était franchement chelou…), le jeune homme plissa les yeux et se para de son expression la plus concentrée, ses pupilles ancrées sur l'objet.

« Ben qu'est-ce que tu fous ? », interpella la tête-brûlée une fois qu'il s'était rendu compte que Grey ne le suivait plus.

Avant même que le semi-exhibitionniste ne réponde quoi que ce soit, de nouveau le bagage eut « la bougeotte », de quoi stupéfier pour de bon le glacier.

« Putain c'est quoi c'machin !?

— De quoi tu causes ? s'enquit le propriétaire de la « chose », l'incompréhension peinte sur le minois.

— Ton sac ! Il bouge bordel ! »

En effet, d'autres mouvements, beaucoup plus tapageurs cette fois-ci se répétèrent pour très vite se transformer (à l'étonnement toujours grandissant de Grey) en une sorte de branle-bas de combat, des feulements venant agrémenter le tout.

« Ah ça ? C'est juste Happy. »

L'affirmation fut dite le plus naturellement du monde, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale qui soit. Tout en proférant l'évidence, le jeune à la coupe rosette fit coulisser la fermeture-éclaire et prit dans ses bras une boule de poile — bleue.

« C'est une blague là ? retentit sans retenue l'affect désabusé du brun.

— Ben quoi ? J'allais tout de même pas le laisser là-bas ! », argua le flamant rose en parfait convaincu.

Pour toute réponse Grey leva les yeux au ciel, blasé au plus haut point pendant que son compère câlina tel le niais qu'il était son animal de compagnie. Ça ne l'étonnait même plus, ou si peu. Après tout, il avait déjà eu affaire au coup du chat peint en bleu parce que ça faisait « plus classe » alors emmener ce dernier dans l'avion, c'était carrément pittoresque à côté… Ou plutôt, c'était du pur Natsu Dragneel, indécrottable dans sa connerie.

Sans plus s'attarder outre mesure, tous deux (ou plus justement tous trois) reprirent leur route vers la sortie — un Happy docile et ronronnant dans les bras de son maître.

Comme à son habitude, l'imbécile heureux fit son piailleur notoire en bavant son laïus : l'attente pourrie pour embarquer, la magouille opérée pour transporter en douce le félin sans se faire repérer, son habituel état de larve malade durant tout le vol, la chierie à terminer un dossier tout aussi merdique pour la fac, la dernière soirée étudiante où il s'était retrouvé beurré et bouche-contre-bouche avec Luxus Draer, le poing qu'il s'était reçu de la part de la petite-amie-furie Mirajane suite à ce bécot malencontreux, la chaude nuit passée avec une inconnue-à-forte-poitrine, la prise-de-bec avec ce crouton de proprio Makarov qui les lui avait brisées, le navet vu il y avait quelques jours de cela au cinoche ; et encore tout un tas d'évènements banals.

Le touriste à la tignasse corbeaux écouta d'une oreille attentive, l'interrompant lorsque l'occasion s'offrait à lui de le railler comme il aimait tant et si bien le faire. Un réel bien ça procurait de l'entendre raconter ses tuiles, de le voir toujours aussi tonique, d'être de nouveau en sa compagnie. Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant ils ne se côtoyaient plus au quotidien, l'un inséré dans la vie active et l'autre la tête encore plongée dans les bouquins ; deux parcours fondamentalement dissemblables mais qui se rejoignaient, toujours.

Au début pourtant rien ne laissait prévoir un tel lien ; Grey de suite l'avait trouvé puéril, voire idiot tellement sa manière d'être demeurait l'exacte opposé de la sienne ; un chanteur ou plutôt un barman de l'émoi qui répandait à n'en plus finir l'affect partout et pour n'importe quoi. Telle une fontaine ne s'arrêtant de se déverser, les émotions coulaient, débordaient, explosaient. Pas de contenue, de réserve, de véritable contrôle ; un geyser qui à tout moment jaillissait et éclaboussait. Ô combien cela avait demeuré chiant à supporter, cette excentricité, ce caractère aussi bien expansif que tapageur, cette manie si lourding de prendre les choses avec tant de sentiments… Cependant, à mesure de son anamnèse de collégien, de lycéen et maintenant de jeune actif, le brun y avait vu autre chose qu'un bêta doublé d'un sentimental.

Natsu était un volcan, bouillant, pétulant, intempestif, attractif.

Sa lave sortait certes quand bon lui semblait, parfois sans limites mais dès qu'elle vous touchait, c'était votre propre fibre affective qui se réveillait et s'embrasait à son tour. Lui au contraire retenait cette énergie, essayant du mieux possible d'en faire une pâte à modeler ; ses sentiments préféraient s'emmitonner plutôt que de s'exposer alors que, justement, cet excité les laissait sortir pour réchauffer tout ce qui entrait en collision avec eux. Du feu et du froid, ceux-là qui ne s'unissaient mais qui étaient un bout de l'autre. Chacun en définitif apportait ce que l'autre ne possédait pas et malgré leurs foncières divergences, ils ne dénigraient plus leurs différences mais au contraire s'en amusaient, voire s'en imprégnaient à quelques rares occasions.

Ils sortirent de l'aéroport sans tarder, la foule toxique commençant à désemplir à vue d'œil malgré l'heure encore relativement tôt.

Une fois dehors, ce fut une saucée geignarde et en pleine forme qui les accueillit ; ils se regardèrent de concert et se maudirent chacun — surtout le brun qui là tout de suite était prêt à rattraper la jeune femme pour lui chiper son bienfaiteur parapluie… Son ami d'ailleurs ne se priva pas de faire des remarques critiques à ce sujet. Ainsi la verve monta petit à petit tel un soufflé cuit au four pour que très vite la voix en vienne à toucher des hauteurs phonémiques. Les passants tournaient un rapide et parfois craintif coup d'œil à ces deux jeunes en train de s'enflammer tout de go, front contre front. Sur un habituel pugilat ça aurait (sans aucun doute) débouché si le bus n'avait pas surgit des flots grondants.

Dès qu'ils captèrent le véhicule, tous deux enterrèrent les jurons pour de suite accourir vers le quatre-roues — le bénissant au passage de sa carcasse protectrice et au sec, du moins pour Grey car au vu de la tête décomposée que tira l'imbécile heureux, pour sûr qu'il ne le couvrit de louanges. Le fétichiste du non-slip prit son ticket et fila au fond à la même place, son camarade (le teint livide et grimaçant) sur ses talons.

Assis contre la vitre, la rétine une fois de plus s'égara dans cet au-dehors bousculé par l'humeur furieuse du pays.

Bruit de l'eau déchaînée, envoyée tel un missile pour exploser le sol terrestre ; cieux rugissant. Une coulée enragée, prête à crier et à saccager le globe pour soulager sa fureur. Pas cette rincée calme, rythmée par ces sons sempiternelles, ceux qui berçaient, endormaient cajolaient ; non. Ça hurlait, dehors.

Portes closes, le transport en commun n'attendit pas le Messie pour décoller, le moteur grondant son râle. Peu de monde se trouvait à bord, il y en avait moins qu'à l'allée. La même tranquillité en revanche se répandait dans l'air, dans la tête, dans la chair, dans l'être. Le bagou intenable de son frère de cœur ne se poursuivit — normal puisque ce dernier était en train de se retenir de dégobiller. Pareil pour la musique, celle-ci préférait s'embourber dans le silence avec ces tonalités tues. Il n'y avait que l'averse tonitruante, elle qui aspirait la réflexion, laissant à Grey le loisir d'enfourner ses pensées dans rien du tout. Juste le coquillard accroché au paysage défilant et brutalisé.

Foudre.  
Tonnerre.  
Vent qui fauche.  
Gouttes qui giflent.

Ils arrivèrent à destination une bonne trentaine de minutes après le décollage, l'esprit au calme chez l'un et l'estomac patraque chez l'autre.

À leur descente — une ruée vers la terre ferme pour Natsu —, un petit cortège de femmes (trois, exactement) les accueillit non sans mal au vue de leur (vaine) tentative à faire correctement tenir leurs parapluies, ceux-là en train de se tordre de douleur face à l'alizé. Malgré la lavasse démentielle et le touché glacé du firmament, le jeune à la coupe rosette (qui de suite retrouva sa pêche et un minois bien portant) se fit une joie d'accourir jusqu'à ces dames pour les enlacer chaudement, son chat écrasé comme une purée entre chaque embrassade pendant que le brun saluait le chauffeur ; il rejoignit la troupe au pas de course tandis que le véhicule reprenait sa route.

Une fois rassemblé et les usages d'arrivée terminés, le groupe presto traça en exemplaire fusée. Durant dix bonnes minutes ils foncèrent comme s'ils avaient le diable à leur trousse, armés seulement de pittoresques ombrelles à moitié désarticulées. Les commentaires se tapirent dans leur trou le temps de la chevauchée ; fallait préserver son souffle pour maintenir la cadence : plus vite ils coursaient, plus vite ils se verraient cocounés par le sec du chez-soi.

Ils arrivèrent en troupeau de buffle, haletant, devant leur immeuble ; entrèrent en trombe après que la blondinette eut composé le code d'accès puis montèrent les six étages.

Direct l'anatomie décompressa (relâcha sa pression musculaire) pendant que le souffle se régula à mesure des marches gravies. Quant à la bouche, cette dernière n'attendit pas le Messie pour chanter ses vocalises — surtout Natsu qui dès sa mise à l'abri déversa son litre de blablabla à une Wendy attentive et à une Lucy avide (voire moqueuse) de connaître ses mésaventures. Pendant toute la grimpée il n'arrêta pas : ça débita comme une liasse de billets triés dans une machine à compteuse, ça s'écoula telle la chute du Niagara.

En véritable excité il raconta le récit déballé auparavant, de quoi asphyxier l'atmosphère car ce n'était pas avec ce pipelet que la paix sonore allait battre de l'aile — à côté Wendy faisait figure de muette tant la blonde et le surchauffé jacassaient à tire-larigot... À force, l'apprenti glacier avait adopté une tactique bien huilée : quand il les voyait en train de partir dans leur envolée lyrique, il se reculait d'au moins trois bon mètres et se retrouvait ainsi pépère, à l'abri de leur conversation assourdissante. Ô combien cette pirouette lui avait évité un nombre certain de maux de têtes et de prise de bec avec l'excité ambulant…Sauf que pour l'heure, ça marchait moyennement ; Grey prenait sur lui, se retenait de ne pas fissa les sommer de la fermer pour que durant une seconde, rien qu'une, le silence règne et berce… À son grand bonheur le speech prit fin à l'instant où la rousse (postée en file de tête) ouvrit la demeure et y pénétra, le babillard marchant dans ses pas.

Ce fut à ce moment précis, lorsque le flamant rose entra, que ça se tut d'un coup et tout cru. Pire — mieux — que ça : Natsu-la-pie demeura figé, la bouche grande ouverte et l'œil ahuri. Vision bénie mais non des moins étonnante pour le confectionneur d'esquimaux.

Sourcils froncés, à son tour il pénétra (à la suite de ses deux comparses) dans la casbah et dès lors, il comprit la miraculeuse et tout à la fois magique mutité de son compagnon : au-devant, à plusieurs mètres, une table ovale était garnie de plats en tout genre, allant de simples crudités à des mets beaucoup plus singuliers, voire exotiques (sûrement des plats typiques de la région). Une ribambelle de couleurs et de diversité culinaire qui s'étalait tels des phoques sous leurs yeux de gourmets, de quoi véritablement allécher les papilles de ce goinfre invétéré. Celui-ci d'ailleurs se tourna vers les nanas de la bande, des étoiles plein la rétine ; visage de l'absolu comblé dont le regard à lui seul exprimait l'ardeur de sa gratitude.

« J'vous adore ! », déclara-t-il à leur adresse, la voix pleine d'émotion enflammée.

Pour toute réponse elles lui sourirent à leur façon : gênée et rougie chez Wendy, fière et ravie pour Lucy, sereine et maternelle dans le cas d'Erza.

L'affamé posa son matou sur le planché et fila sans plus attendre vers ce festin délicieux. Les filles ne le rejoignirent pas tout de suite puisque la plus âgée partit à la cuisine, la blonde presto alluma la chaîne stéréo pour diffuser une musique festive aux notes latinos pendant que la jeune brune sortait l'attirail complet (assiettes, verres et couverts sans oublier les serviettes). Grey observa tout ce petit monde s'activer puis se joint lui aussi à la tablée alors que la fétichiste des fraisiers revenait avec un énorme pichet de punch.

Tous prirent place.

Les rires s'entremêlèrent avec les morceaux cubains.  
L'alcool délicieusement enivra le moment.  
Les discussions planèrent tout du long  
Les railleries alimentèrent la joie.  
Le palet se délecta.  
Les minutes puis les heures tombèrent sans que personne ne s'en rendît compte.  
Les cœurs battirent du tam-tam bienheureux.

La bonne et pétillante humeur voguait ici, sur chacun d'entre eux et même dans l'air ; partout ça se diffusait et s'infiltrait (dans la carne, dans les molécules). Au bout d'un moment le tapage joyeux baissa un peu de volume, les piailleries moins envahissantes et le régal des papilles touchant à sa fin — les gamelles pour la plupart pratiquement vides. La soirée peu à peu tronquait sa fougue contre une tempérance quoiqu'encore un brin fringante, avec cette tête-brûlée en train de danser (n'importe comment) avec l'écrivain en herbe. À côté une Wendy baillait aux corneilles sur sa chaise, des cernes sous les yeux et un félin ronronnant sur ses genoux.

L'hommasse à la tignasse de jais, avachi dans le canapé deux-places et un gobelet à la main, suivit quant à lui du regard la chorégraphie non sans penser à charrier plus tard son compagnon sur sa minable performance. Il fut rejoint dans son observation (pince-sans-rire) par la plus mûre du groupe, celle-ci venant seoir à ses côtés.

« Il a la forme, commenta celle-ci alors que le baladin plus que le danseur ratait sa pirouette (pas) gracieuse pour un sou.

— Comme d'hab'. C'est une vraie pile électrique, y a que les transports qui peuvent le mettre à plat en deux secondes et j'les bénis chaque jour pour ça. », rétorqua le travailleur en toute bonne foi.

Elle sourit de cette façon spontanée et mature, celle propre à l'adulte qu'elle était.

« Toi aussi tu as l'air d'aller mieux, affirma cette dernière, ses orbes quittant les valseurs néophytes pour les poser sur le brun.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? demanda-t-il, la voix neutre et la pupille réglisse enfoncée dans celle noisette.

— Je te connais Grey, depuis un certain temps maintenant et tu auras beau jouer les nonchalant ou te mettre à distance, quand ça ne va pas c'est inscrit noir sur blanc sur ton visage, affirma-t-elle simplement sans paraître trop solennelle. À notre arrivé tu semblais pour le moins préoccupé et en revenant avec Natsu tu m'as paru beaucoup plus détendu. C'est la venue de notre casse-cou notoire qui te fait de l'effet ? interrogea-t-elle, taquine.

— C'est ça ouais… »

Ton sarcastique, attrapé puis gobé tout entier par les sons mélodieux de la ballade, celle-là infusée dans la pièce et qui cajolait aussi bien la psyché que l'ouïe.

Erza se contenta de garder ses lèvres étirées alors que l'interrogé finissait d'une gorgée sa boisson.

« J'ai juste fait une rencontre agréable, dévoila le glacier toujours aussi tranquille.

— De quel genre ? s'enquit-t-elle, la curiosité cousue-main dans son timbre.

— Du genre qui font du bien. Tu profites juste du moment, sans penser à rien d'autre. Pendant un instant tu oublies c'qui t'emmerde et te contentes seulement de bavasser avec une inconnue à la façon Natsu Dragneel. »

En même temps que le discours déroulait son tapis de lettres, les perles onyx atterrissaient de nouveau sur les deux gigolos en train de se marrer en toute complicité. Pour autant le vacancier ne les contemplait pas vraiment ; un point d'accroche pour les prunelles, seulement.

« Les gens du Brésil sont franchement accueillants et intéressants n'empêche, en particulier les étudiantes aux cheveux bleus parlant d'elle à la troisième personne. »

La réplique fut accompagnée d'un sourire exubérant, de quoi donner au minois un air pétillant — chose qui surprit Erza ; elle ne comprenait pas tout, la preuve avec ce franc froncement de sourcils. Le brouillard ne fut pourtant pas balayé de l'esprit, pas plus que les questions muettes eurent des réponses. Le glacier préféra plutôt se lever, s'étirer pour ensuite s'élancer en direction de son frère de boxe et de l'héritière Heartfilia. La mère des corrections le regarda faire ; d'abord palabrer en parfait narquois (comme cela était de rigueur lorsque le créateur de glaces « discuter » avec le chalumeau ambulant) pour très rapidement en venir aux poings. Un moment Titania laissa courir ; elle resta en place sur le divan, à les scruter sans les voir et ce jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle décide d'abandonner sa réflexion.

Erza s'extirpa à son tour du confortable sofa et alla prestissimo mettre un terme (à l'aide de ses claques monstrueuses) à la présente baston qui sans conteste finirait en véritable pugilat si personne n'y mettait fin séance tenante. Ainsi donc les deux cogneurs subirent la sempiternelle rossée de la rouquine avec en prime l'injonction de nettoyer tout ce tintouin. Aucun n'émit de protestations (ils tenaient à leur peau et plus particulièrement à leur service trois-pièces) et obéirent malgré eux, chacun maugréant dans son coin à voix basse puis à voix haute une fois le tyran et les autres femelles décampées — après que ces dernières leur souhaitèrent une bonne nuit.

Musique estompée.  
Sol balayé.  
Table débarrassée.  
Déchets jetés.  
Éponge passée.  
Vaisselles astiquées.  
Couverts rangés.

Trente minutes plus tard et l'ordre régentait le lieu.

Dans un silence dorlotant et sur quelques derniers mots de camaraderie ils partirent se coucher.

Enroulé nu comme un vert dans son drap, Grey fixa plusieurs minutes le plafond ; il repensa à cette journée pour le moins surprenante. Juste comme ça, par une rencontre, le tracas qui lui collait aux basques depuis plusieurs jours s'éclipsa. Pas tellement ça, au fond, qu'il retenait mais plus cette nana, _Jubia_ ; étrange bout de femme, avec sa tignasse azur, avec son geste de le protéger des flots, avec son « elle » à la place du « je », avec son incessante rougeur sur les joues et sa franche sympathie. Surtout cette sensation du relaxé, comme s'il avait parlé avec une vieille et précieuse amie qui l'accompagna dans son sommeil (douillet).

Profondément enlacé dans les bras de Morphée.  
Ronflements indiscrets.  
Gigotements incessants.  
Cheveux en bataille.  
Fessier à moitié couvert.  
Bras et jambes foutus en branle.

Un clair de lune sur le déclin ; un petit jour en essor.

Et un réveil loin d'être doux.

Des sons agressifs (des bruits de pas, des tiroirs refermés avec fracas, des miettes de conversations) frappèrent les tympans de la même façon qu'un poids plume tambourine sur son sac de punching-ball, de quoi soutirer des grommellements au semi-dormeur. Étalé sur le ventre, ce dernier remua à droite, à gauche, trois fois, quatre fois en quête de retrouver son repos réparateur, en vain : le volume monté à fond les ballons de la télé lui porta l'estocade.

D'un bon furieux le brun décolla de son plumard, enfila un slip Dim bleu marine et fonça dans le salon, le timbre prêt à faire rugir les cordes vocales de l'exacerbation.

« Putain mais c'est pas bientôt fini votre boucan !? Il est 7h30 du matin merde ! gémit-il l'humeur en feu après avoir capté d'un coup d'œil l'heure sur le micro-onde. Y'en a qui…

— La ferme ! », somma avec tellement plus d'impérialisme et de sévérité Erza.

En plus de ne lui accorder aucune attention (la rousse n'avait pas détaché ses yeux une seconde de l'écran), celle-ci augmenta encore plus le son — un journaliste à l'expression mortifiée déblatérant des propos dans un portugais intraduisible. Toute la bande, mis à part le dernier arrivant, était attroupée autour du téléviseur bon marché, leurs traits tirant sur le grave. Chacun semblait être hypnotisé par les images diffusées. Grey par ailleurs fut lui aussi accaparé par ces dernières, sa fraîche colère soudain mutée en incompréhension.

« Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? réclama-t-il, interdit et cils froncés.

— Y a eu un crash d'avion. »

Son regard se porta à sa gauche, là où six heures de ça un festin de roi avait trôné sur la table en bois d'acajou.

Assise et en train de terminer son bol de céréales, Lucy le fixait de sa lucarne affligée. Elle avait beau avoir répondu sans détour à sa question, la brume ne fut pas pour autant dissipée, au contraire, ça rendit le brun encore plus mal à l'aise.

« De quoi tu parles ?

— Hier soir un avion de l'aéroport de Rio a été pris par la tempête et s'est écrasé dans la mer ; ça fait la une de toutes les infos. Tiens regarde. »

La fille Heartfilia fit glisser devant elle un journal écrit en anglais.

Grey s'avança, le prit dans les mains et le parcourra avec soin pendant qu'à ses oreilles la blonde lui expliquait qu'Erza et Wendy étaient tombées sur ces gros titres lorsqu'elles sortirent acheter le pain pour le petit-déjeuner. D'autres vocables elle dégorgea mais ce n'était qu'un bruit de fond ; le brun ne l'entendit tout bonnement plus. Une sorte de sourdine venait soudain d'être posée et dès lors il n'eut dans les oreilles qu'un bourdonnement.

 ** _Je n'oublierai jamais le jour où j'ai lu_**

Seulement ce papier, ces mots à la calligraphie normalement froide, qui restèrent, se gravèrent — percutèrent.

Car ce fut là qu'il le lut.

 ** _Ton nom mal écrit parmi tant d'autres noms inconnus_**

Jubia Loxar.

Et deux cents autres.

 ** _Sur la première page d'un journal brésilien_**

Le vol 413 et tous ses passagers engloutis dans l'océan.

Des corps retrouvés.

 ** _J'essayais de lire… mais je n'y comprenais rien_**

Tous morts.

OoO

Deux ans pile, jour pour jour et c'est pourtant la toute première fois qu'il déroule en son entier cette journée, s'y replonge sans se sentir étrangler. Longtemps y penser, à elle et à cette contré, ça l'a angoissé comme jamais. Ce matin du treize juillet l'a marqué au fer rouge, à un point que pendant tous ces mois il a occulté toute une partie du souvenir, notamment celle directement raccordée à la défunte.

Il avait oublié à quel point ça avait été une journée si agréable.

Le choc de sa mort, si brutalement impromptue, a sur le coup évincé tout le reste ; n'a demeuré dans la psyché que cette sensation terrible, celle d'être complètement désemparé. Il n'y a pas seulement eu le deuil du décès à faire mais aussi et surtout celui de sa crédulité. La disparition de Jubia lui a transpercé l'âme et ce parce que c'était une réalité toute nouvelle, fracassante et insoupçonnée, qui soudain l'a écrasé de tout son poids. La violence avec laquelle ça lui a retourné l'estomac fut telle qu'il a refoulé ces heures passées en compagnie de l'étudiante, qu'il n'a plus voulu entendre parler du Brésil ou de n'importe quoi se rattachant de près ou de loin à ce pays, qu'il est de suite rentré au bercail quelques jours à peine après l'accident. Un rejet, absolu ; ne pas y revenir même par la pensée, ne rien en dire, ne pas se remémorer quoi que ce soit.

Depuis ce jour, les choses n'ont plus été les mêmes.

La croyance en l'invulnérabilité s'est effondrée tel le château de cartes bâti à la sueur du front.

Ça n'arrive pas qu'aux autres, non, et quand ça te frappe, ça te coupe les jambes.

Personne n'est intouchable, il n'y a pas d'échappatoire à cette intransigeante règle de vie.

C'est ça, que le trépas de Jubia lui a appris — lui a cruellement ouvert les yeux.

La vie est tellement facile à arrêter qu'on n'y pense même plus.

Que du jour au lendemain, on meurt.  
Qu'en un claquement de doigt, on ne respire plus.  
Qu'en prenant un simple vol routinier, on y laisse sa peau.

Ça a été très dur d'accepter ce réel, lui qui se courbe derrière un train de vie urbain. Pas de temps pour penser à ces vérités immuables, cachées par le toujours agir. Il a essayé pourtant de faire comme si, de reprendre sa routine habituelle. Deux années à croire qu'il pouvait passer au-dessus, l'oublier juste comme ça, par son bon vouloir. Seulement il y en a eu une autre, de volonté, beaucoup plus forte et vitale : celle de se remémorer.

La revoir et lui redonner un souffle, rien qu'une fois, à elle l'amoureuse de Janeiro

 ** _Je n'oublierai jamais la baie de Rio  
La couleur du ciel le nom du Corcovado  
La rua Madureira, la rue que tu habitais_**

Ce paysage qui est sa demeure à elle, il n'en a plus peur.

Ici il la retrouve, repense à elle sans plus que son être ne se compresse.

Jubia n'est plus un trou qu'il ne veut pas voir ou éprouver.

Reliée à du bon, à de l'irremplaçable ; ça réchauffe l'âme en période de grisaille.

Elle est un rappel, une promesse réconfortante car il n'y a pas que l'absence qui se laisse : se dépose aussi un vestige. Les éphémères ne disparaissent jamais complètement, pas plus qu'ils ne donnent que du mal au cœur, non. Il ne tient qu'aux vivant de sentir que ça les nourrit, de repenser à ces existences qu'ils ont nouées.

Il y a un bout d'elle, en lui — toujours il y sera.

Pendant deux ans il a repoussé (voire annihiler) cette évidence ; trop désarmant, trop lourd, trop effrayant. Durant longtemps il a souhaité ne l'avoir jamais connue car ne se rattachait à cette enveloppe de femme singulière que le douloureux et sa principale crainte (le ciment de toutes les autres) : sa propre mort.

À tout moment la vie, la nôtre, peut glisser entre nos doigts.

Un rien suffit.

Tout bascule, se renverse, tombe, dégringole, se casse ; meurt.

Surtout ça qu'il a fui — redouté — plus que tout autre chose.

Aujourd'hui il se rend compte que ça ne doit pas pour autant taire ni enterrer ce qui a été si bon à vivre, aux côtés de ces disparus. C'est ça, leur marque, leur trace d'existence qui se doit d'être préservée dans l'affect et dans la mémoire, pas juste et seulement ce vide immanquablement là.

Et c'est pourquoi Grey est ici, en ce jour du treize juillet, dans cette ruelle, pour qu'il se rappelle à quel point derrière la mort se trouve parfois les meilleurs et les plus précieux souvenirs.

 ** _Je n'oublierai pas pourtant je n'y suis jamais allé_**

* * *

 _J'espère que la chanson tout autant que la fic vous ont plu et si c'est le cas (ou pas !), n'hésitez pas à m'en dire quelques mots :)_

 _J'vous remercie pour votre lecture et j'vous dis pour sûr à très bientôt sur d'autres récits !_


End file.
